As computer-based systems become more prevalent, the quality of the interfaces through which humans interact with these systems is becoming increasingly important. Recently, curved computing devices have been developed. Curved computing devices may comprise outer housings (and other components, such as displays) that are permanently curved around one or more axes. Curved computing devices may provide users with unique interfaces and user experiences. Some curved computing devices, however, may lack haptic feedback capabilities.